California's Drought Will lead to Disastrous Earthquake
California’s extreme weather drought has been the worst drought ever recorded in the state’s history. California has been known for its moderate climate and cool coastal temperatures, however all that is set to change with the recent shortage of water within the state. Much of California’s agricultural regions have dried out and the vegetation within the state lacks the resources to continue growing successfully. The circumstances have gotten so bad that many people are losing jobs and becoming homeless due to the water shortage. The shortage of water has drastically affected the geographic landscape of the region and conditions are only getting worse. The drought is threatening millions of citizens within the state and the extreme weather conditions have lead to a predicted earthquake of a magnitude greater than 9.0. The earthquake is set to occur by late September of 2015. The lack of water within the state has disrupted the functioning of the tectonic plates that run directly through the region and will result in one of the most disastrous earthquakes ever recorded. The effect of this earthquake will change the landscape of the state forever, engulfing many coastal cities and diminishing the agricultural businesses that heavily contribute to California’s economy. California lies along the San Andreas Fault and the fault has yet to experience any significant activity along the southern region of the state for the last 400 years. Major cities such as Los Angeles and San Diego will suffer drastically from the earthquake. The quake has been predicted in the region for some time, but the recent drought has exceedingly altered the functioning of the tectonic plates and will ultimately worsen the conditions in which the plates react. Because of the effect that weather conditions have had along the tectonic plates, many other regions in California will be affected as well. The San Francisco Bay Area has historically experienced severe earthquakes that have impacted the makeup of the region. President Barack Obama has publicly addressed the nation and issued and State of Emergency for the country, “Our experts have calculated the earthquake and the severity of this natural disaster will forever change our nation. We have opened relief efforts in neighboring states and are doing our best to take all the precautions against the inevitable.” Many citizens within the state have already began relocating to other parts of the nations in order to avoid the quake. The consequences of this national disaster will ultimately realign the landscape of our country. The borders of the states surrounding California will be compensated for due to the growth of population that the earthquake will cause. Many believe that the severity of this quake will lead to growths of other major cities across the nation because some of the most populated cities along California’s coast will be permanently abandoned. This comes as very sad news and should ultimately open eyes across the world of the effects of global warming. One of the most desirable places on Earth will be changed forever and eventually cease to exist.